In the shale oil and gas industry, characteristics of subsurface are important for identifying, accessing, and managing reservoir. Surface seismic data, geology images and well-logging data are widely used data sources for modeling the subsurface. It is necessary to integrate other kinds of data as many as possible to enable a better understanding on the subsurface. More specifically, the core analysis report in a geology report for a well, which is issued by a geologist who analyzes physical or chemical properties of sample rocks along a wellbore, gives an accurate insight on the subsurface of the well. The information in the geology report complements surface seismic data and well-logging data in the formation evaluation for the well reservoir that helps to estimate the well's potential productivity and optimize production operations.
[WO 2011077300 A2] PTL1 shows that a data processing method is proposed to process data points distributed throughout a geological volume, each data point being associated with seismic attributes and/or geometric attributes.